


Pretty in pink

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, couple fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with a highly strung princess who has a tendency to obsess over science has its difficulties. </p>
<p>Probably just gonna be a few one shots for the adorkable Princess Bubblegum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the lack of warmth that woke me. 

Most nights I'd fall asleep with warm and familiar arms wrapped tightly around my waist and cold feet pressed against my calves.   
But tonight there was no comforting body curled around my own. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I glanced around the spacious chambers, sighing as I realised I was alone.   
With a yawn I climbed out of bed and wandered out of the room and into the dimly lit corridor to look for my missing partner. 

"Lady Y/N , you shouldn't be up at this hour." I smiled reassuringly as Peppermint Butler scolded me as he saw me walking around the corner.  
"Don't worry. I'm just gonna find our princess and make her come back to bed."  
He sighed in exasperation and gestured at the faint light spilling from a doorway at the end of the hall.   
"You know where she'll be."   
I nodded and we shared a smile as I passed him and entered the room. 

Lab equipment surrounded me and experiments of all kinds were scattered throughout the room, but my attention was drawn to the figure humming and mumbling in front of a black board.   
I sighed at the sight of the pink haired princess in a lab coat with her ridiculously pink pyjamas underneath.   
Her hair was tied up and she wore no shoes, much to my concern. 

I snuck up behind her and slipped my arms around her slim waist as I rested my chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.   
"You abandoned me for science." I murmured as she absently started to stroke my hand.   
"I like custard." I frowned and lifted my head to look at her. 

She looked utterly exhausted and disorientated, her wide eyes stared blankly at nothing and there were dark half moons under her eyes.   
"It's time to go to bed, Bonnie. Come on. You can continue tomorrow." I coaxed gently and tugged her away from the blackboard.   
She muttered incoherently and let her eyes close as her head fell against my shoulder.  
I sighed fondly and scooped her into my arms before she could fall.   
"You can't..." She yawned sleepily, "You can't tell me what to do... I'm ruler of the... Candy Kingdom..." I stifled laughter at her sleepy objections and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she leaned into me as I easily carried her to our room.

Gently I set her down on the bed as she wiggled to get out of her lab coat.   
I draped a blanket over her as she curled up and started to drift to sleep.   
I climbed into bed and slipped next to her with a yawn.   
"Y/N..." She mumbled softly.   
"What is it?" I asked as I cuddled close to her, my arm curled loosely around her waist and my face tucked against the nape of her neck.   
She shoved her freezing cold feet against my legs and I moaned and held her tighter.   
Bubblegum giggled and placed herhands over my own, threading her fingers through mine as she snuggled against me.   
"My feet are cold."   
I sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.   
"I swear you're only with me to keep your feet warm." I grumbled half heartedly.  
"That's not true. You're also a very good cook and you manage to keep the Candy Kingdom from falling into ruin when I'm busy."   
"So warmth, food and damage management is why we're together?"   
She yawned and wiggled her cold toes. "Basically."   
I chuckled and closed my eyes as I felt sleep pull at my mind.   
"How romantic."


	2. Jealous of a jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous of Ricardio when he starts trying to seduce Bubblegum.

"Oh Ricardio you're so smart! Oh Ricardio, I can't believe you know so much about astrophysics and chemistry! Oh Ricardio, we should see each other more often for science of course!"   
"Um, Y/N, please tell me you're not jealous of Ricardio like Finn is."   
I froze with my hand on my hip and the other held up in a sophisticated way when I heard Bubblegum catch me in the act of mocking her. 

I felt my face grow warm as I slowly spun around to face the irritated nd slightly amused princess.   
"I am not jealous of that diminutive talking organ! I swear the only reason he's taller than my ankle is because of his ego and he's so smarmy and shiny and..." I trailed off and scowled at Bubblegum as she snickered at me. "I'm not jealous!" I pointed my finger threateningly at her as she stifled her amused laughter.   
"Then you won't be jealous if I tell you that Ricardio and I are going to be working together on a few experiments." She had that infuriating smug smile, the one she wore when she knew she was right.   
I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not jealous."   
"Okay, I'm going with Ricardio to the observatory then." And with that she flounced out of the room with a smug grin.   
"It's inappropriate for the princess to be alone with strange men! Bubblegum, I'm bringing Finn and Peppermint Butler with me!" 

What did she see in Ricardio anyway?! He was just one organ of the body, sure he could talk but did anyone really want him to? Princess Bubblegum did, I thought sulkily to myself as I watched her and Ricardio enthuse about physics things.   
Finn turned out to be more of a hindrance than anything, his active efforts to sabotage Ricardio just made Bubblegum annoyed and more determined to be friendly with the walking heart so I had sent him away to investigate Ricardio's origins since no one had ever seen him before.  
And Peppermint Butler had just told me that Ricardio was a charming gentleman and I should stop being jealous and let things be.   
Needless to say he had not come with me to chaperone the two. 

I sighed and slouched in my seat at the back of the observatory while I watched the two of them.   
Maybe I was being jealous... The constant tightness in my chest and the sharp scowl that twisted my mouth whenever I saw them together cemented that thought.

I sighed quietly as I realised I was letting my emotions get the better of me, I was behaving no better than Finn did over this whole thing.   
Even if Ricardio was an egotistical and annoying talking organ I had no say in who Bubblegum chose to spend her time with.   
And I had to respect that. 

I stood up and stretched to work out the aches in my back from sitting slouched over so long.   
Carefully I navigated the stairs that led to the centre of the observatory where Bubblegum was standing as she chatted to Ricardio and stared up through the open roof at the starry sky. "Bubb-... Princess Bubblegum?" I called tiredly as I drew near.   
She looked at me and I felt my eyes go wide and my face grow warm at the way she smiled cheekily at me.   
The moonlight from above cast a silver glow on her bright pink hair that spilled loose over her bare shoulders and her sleek and form fitting dress seemed like flowing water on her body.   
She was so beautiful and this jerk would never be good enough for her. But neither would I. 

I smiled weakly and shrugged off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders.   
"It's getting late, I'll check that all the Candy People have made it home safely so just have fun and don't be too late, kay?" I gave her a hug and stared threateningly at Ricardio from over her shoulder. Bubblegum looked at me questioningly and I smiled fondly and flicked her nose.   
"Thanks, Y/N."   
With several more dark glares directed at Ricardio I walked out of the observatory and headed back to the Royal Castle. 

I was dozing off in one of the armchairs in the castle entrance room when I felt someone shake me gently.  
Sleepily I opened my eyes and squinted at the figure standing over me.   
"Y/N, you should be in bed already."   
I mumbled incoherently in reply as I was helped up from my comfy spot and guided to my quarters in the castle.   
"Bonnie?" I slurred and rubbed my eyes sleepily. There was an amused chuckle as a hand slipped into mine. "You're so cute when you're sleepy." Bubblegum giggled as she led me into my room and to my bed.   
'Wait...' My addled brain slowly processed the situation.   
"You think I'm cute?" I mumbled as I stumbled into bed and she pulled the blanket over me.   
"Among other things." She said teasingly.   
"What about Ricardio?"   
She snorted. "He challenged me when it came to sciences but he's not you. Besides, it turns out he was actually the Ice King's heart trying to take my heart."   
I hummed and snuggled in my blanket. "Too bad for him you don't have one." I teased and squeezed her hand that was still entwined with mine.   
She laughed and her thumb rubbed soothing patterns on my arm.   
"Only because you stole it."My eyes closed as I fell asleep with a smile on my face and the faint feeling of a soft kiss being pressed to my forehead.


End file.
